


Fuel

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [33]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: Fuel my heart with the fire of a new tomorrow~





	Fuel

It's ok  
Life has a way  
To say  
It's better not to stay

I'm just a wanderer  
Searching for a place to call home  
Being an individual   
Has benefits   
But happiness   
Isn't always one of them

Filling a void  
That grows larger  
Everyday

Noticing more  
That should not distraught about

But has anyone gave a reason  
Why I should stay?

I could hear them laugh  
And still continue to live a life of solitude

Each filling each other  
With pride and joy  
As I walk away  
And let out a sigh  
Maybe it's better this way

At least they can't say  
I wasn't good enough  
Any longer

Because they have someone better  
Even after being told  
I was perfect

But it became a lie  
After that day we departed  
And they wonder why  
I've changed

Is it worth to walk   
With arrows in your back?  
Or is it best to rest  
And die another day...

As much as each day   
Holds a meaning   
Some times   
I don't know what's worth fighting for

When it all comes back  
In the end...

They wonder   
Why someone could shatter

It's because  
This world is bitter

Living is still worth it  
But there's times  
Where you have to wonder

Are you going to survive  
Or turn into a monster  
Because everyone   
Poisoned you

As much as life is worth fighting for  
To survive  
And resist and bite  
And do what's right

As stated in a coat of arms  
My heart will not go down  
Without a fight

I will not roar in defeat  
This fire within  
Will continue to burn  
Even when there's only coal

Life has a meaning..  
It's just hard to find

When everyone laughs  
My tears won't fall

Because they are just like the rest  
And why should I follow in their footsteps?

Life can throw you down  
Or lift you up

It depends whose willing to stand by  
Or follow the crowd

Being independent   
Can make you feel shallow 

But in the end  
It's only you and Death   
With a sword in hand  
Giving your final words  
As your soul leaves   
A world gone cold

One day it'll be worth the tears  
The anger  
And every deep heartache

Because someone will wake me up  
To the possibility   
That life was meaningful  
You just have to fight yourself  
To understand 

What you're made of

With a heart of stone  
Waiting to be ignited 

And feel like I belong  
All along

But for now  
It's best to keep fighting within  
The deep agonizing pain  
And a head full of lies

That people do care  
It's just this world wants to pull you   
Into a hole full of lies  
And continue to hate  
What they don't understand 

Regardless I will refuse to hate  
And continue to fight  
A belief that is true  
Even if it hurts daily

To remember everything

But there's no point to dig a grave  
When it's better to rise  
From the ashes of your inner shell  
And begin again

Because hope is real  
Regardless rain or shine   
A new day is worth fighting for  
For a chance to find a home

And be loved   
And fueled by light  
To burn the world down  
And begin again..


End file.
